


Loki, Protector of Cakes!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angry Odin, Bakery, Cake, Crying, Damage to cake, Everyone loves Loki, Magic, Teen Thor, Tiny Loki, Wedding, after spanking cuddles, loving frigga, parental disciplinary spanking, red bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Little ten year old Loki is given the job of 'supervising' the arrival of a wedding cake. When he takes a short play break Thor makes him have an unfortunate accident. Spankings for both young princes.





	Loki, Protector of Cakes!

Sixteen year old Thor Odinson began to notice something as he walked confidently through the Halls of Asgard. He was being followed. A small, dark figure was darting in and out of eyeshot as he made his way. The shadow was nimble and silent and kept pace with him perfectly. The young prince quickened his pace, forcing the small shadow to keep up. Just when he was sure the shadow was struggling he stopped in mid stride. The small shadow collided clumsily with him!   
Thor reached down and pulled his little brother Loki up by the collar.   
“What are you doing, Loki?” He asked, his jaw set. The tiny, slender form of his brother dusted himself off, pulling away roughly.   
“I was following you brother. Where are you going?” Enormous, blue green eyes stared up at him, touching his heart and irritating him at the same time.   
“I’m going to father to report that I finished a task he set for me.” Loki’s sweet little face bore a look of awe struck admiration.   
“Oh. Can I come too?” The ten year old piped hopefully.   
“Oh very well. If you must.” Loki literally hopped with elation and followed the teen down the corridor to their father’s throne room. Odin spied his sons approaching and smiled warmly. He was glad to see Thor keeping company with Loki. His youngest child had seemed lonely of late. The boys stopped at the base of the dais and Thor gave his report.   
“Father, I have supervised the organization of the wedding and security will be in place.” The teen’s shoulders squared proudly and Loki looked up to him, smiling in admiration.   
“You have done well my son. I can always count on you to help run the realm smoothly.” Thor actually fidgeted in delight!   
“Papa! Can I do anything to help?” Loki chirped happily. Odin smiled down at him warmly.   
“As a matter of fact, I do have a job for you, my precious little prince. I would like you to see to it that the cake is delivered on time to the banquet hall tomorrow.” Loki’s face lit up like a torch! His narrow little shoulders straightened and he smiled.   
“Yes sir! I will do it papa!” Thor beamed down at his little brother and gave him a matey wink of approval. The gesture warmed Loki’s little soul and he smiled up at Thor blissfully. 

* * * *

In the royal kitchen, Gretchen the head baker walked around the massive, multi tier cake, using a small dowel to measure the evenness of its height. Loki watched in fascination, his elbows on the table and his bright, curious gaze fixed as she worked. The woman saw her tiny prince so intent upon her work. He was so gosh darned cute she walked around the table and hugged him gently and kissed his mop of raven curls.   
“What do you think so far, my young prince?” She asked.   
“It’s the biggest cake I’ve ever seen!” Loki answered, awe struck. Gretchen put her finger in the white icing and dotted the child’s nose with it! He giggled as she tickled his ribs.   
“You are doing a fine job of supervising, sweetling. But now I have a more important task for you.” Loki looked up with interest. Gretchen reached into a bowl of chunks of scrap cake and picked a big one out, icing it carefully and putting it on a plate. She gave Loki a fork and smiled down at him. “I need a royal taste tester!” She said. Loki giggled adorably and took a bite, closing his eyes in bliss. Loki loved cake above all other treats. “Well?”   
“It’s the most delicious cake in all Nine Realms!” He declared. The portly woman ran around the table and hugged him, giving his bottom a gentle pat.   
“Oh, you precious little thing! Gretchen loves you.” She kissed his cheek and Loki blushed.   
“You will spoil him dear baker.” Frigga’s voice came from around a column. Loki looked back at his mother, a dab if icing on his cheek. Frigga laughed and picked up a napkin, cleaning his soft little cheek. “What a lovely cake!” She said.   
“Papa gave me the task of supervising it mama.” The child chirped happily.   
“I see.” She and Gretchen traded smiles. “Well save room for your mid day meal darling.”   
“Yes mama.” Loki replied, holding his arms up for a hug. Frigga lifted him up and cuddled him tenderly. Gretchen smiled from her soul at the cute tableau. She was charmed by the way this small boy cuddled his mother, closing his huge eyes and sighing as she patted his adorable little bottom. 

 

The next day, the palace of Asgard was buzzing with activity! People were busily carrying flowers into the throne room, decorating the Hallways and readying the Palace for the happy event. Odin and Frigga were putting their finest celebration togs on and Thor was showering for the festivities. Meanwhile, Loki, determined to do his job haunted the bakery. He was already dressed in his princely finest: White leather trousers and boots, a white tunic with gold and green accents. He looked positively royal! He sat at the table as Gretchen put the finishing touches on the beautiful cake. His eyes were wide and innocent as he marveled at her skill. When she put the last flourish on, she stood back proudly.   
“Well, my prince. What do you think?” Loki stood and smiles, his expression beatific.   
“It’s beautiful!” He breathed.   
“Now, please go and tell Ankja and Mika to come and carry it to the table.” Loki flew out the door and fetched the pair. In fifteen minutes the cake sat regally on the huge banquet table. Gretchen had installed a lighted fountain in it and it was turned on, flowing down the network of amber trays to small stairs down the sides. It was truly a magnificent work of art! Frigga and Odin saw it and marveled over it, They praised the portly baker and she beamed with pride.   
Loki, having a bit of time on his hands went to his room and fetched his toy soldiers and skiffs and busied himself playing by the fountain. It was the only place in the palace that wasn’t being decorated. The All Father saw him there and cautioned him about flying his toys around and he agreed to be careful.   
Time passes differently for adults than for children. Loki played with his toys for what seemed like hours as the rest of the palace buzzed about. Despite his father’s warnings, he thought he could fly his little skiffs around just near the fountain. There were no decorations there and he knew he could be careful. He laughed and clapped his hands as his little skiffs flew in circles around the fountain. He was concentrating on the spell very deeply when Thor came up behind him and gave him a solid whack on his bottom. He inhaled sharply and turned to face his brother as one of the skiffs flew out of sight. There was a crashing sound and some exclamations from inside the throne room! Thor and Loki flew into the room to find Loki’s little skiff embedded in the side of the grand cake, the decorative fountain pouring water down one side, ruining the icing as the lights on it blinked!   
All of the colour left the young prince’s face and his shoulders slumped.   
“Oh no.” Loki breathed, his voice wobbling. Odin stood suddenly and descended the throne, his fists balled up and his face red with anger! He rounded on Loki!   
“By the Gods! Did I not tell you to be careful with your toys?”   
“I…I…” Loki stuttered, his heart hammering in his chest. Odin snatched the boy up roughly and walked into the lounge with him. Thor followed closely and tried to tell his father what happened.   
“Father! It was my fault. I startled Loki as he played. He did not mean for this to happen.” Odin growled and grabbed Thor’s arm, jerking him into the room too! Loki mutely allowed his father to lay him across his lap, terrified that whatever he might say would bring more pain. Odin pulled his little trousers down, exposing his pale, soft little bottom.   
“Loki, your carelessness has ruined our friend’s wedding. You have been a very naughty little boy!” With that, he removed his gauntlet and began to spank the child’s tiny bottom sharply! Loki stiffened and gripped his father’s robes as the huge hand stung his poor little tail. Outside, Frigga and everyone in the throne room could hear the loud slaps and Loki’s falsetto cries of pain. Thor stood by, tears running down his cheeks in pity for his baby brother. The elderly deity spanked Loki’s tender little bottom bright red. His legs pumped and his bottom wriggled helplessly. After twenty spanks, his pitiful weeping finally stayed Odin’s hand. Loki lay sobbing, his poor little behind stinging so badly he couldn’t lie still. Odin lifted him in his arms and cuddled him gently, rubbing the red little cheeks, cooing comforts until the child relaxed. He stood the tiny prince on his feet and righted his trousers, swiping the tears from Loki’s cute little pouty face. Then he turned to Thor.   
Odin grabbed his elder son by the arm and threw him across his knees. He yanked Thor’s britches down and proceeded to spank his bottom hard! He scolded as he spanked. Thor tried to be stoic at first, but the stinging barrage of slaps finally wrung tears from him. Loki stood by, rubbing his own bottom furiously, crying for his big brother. The All Father finally ceased the whipping and comforted Thor, shushing his tears and cuddling him as he had done with Loki.   
“Now you two little devils will apologize to the couple and to Gretchen! Loki began to cry at this and wept as he was led out the door and up to the shocked couple. “My sons have something to say to both of you.” Odin growled, giving both a pop on their sore bottoms to prompt them.   
“We’re very sorry sir and ma’am.” Thor said, his voice wobbly. Loki was crying so hard his words were barely distinguishable. The woman reached down and gathered him in her arms.   
“Aw, you poor baby! It’s alright sweetling. It’s only a cake.” She kissed Loki and dabbed at his tears with her kerchief. Thor fetched Gretchen and brought her to the throne room. She nearly laughed when she saw the cake. Frigga was puzzled by her attitude until she spoke.   
“I…I’m s…so…sorry!” Loki coughed out and began to cry hard again. Gretchen leaned down and picked him up, cuddling him warmly.   
“Shhhhh, my precious little prince. There, there. It’s alright my little muffin. I made two cakes in case of disaster!” Everyone in the room looked on in shock as she said this! “My King, I always make two cakes in case one is destroyed. I will have my helpers clear this one away and fetch the other.” She sat Loki down and walked away, leaving everyone including Loki stunned into silence. Odin reached down and picked the tiny prince up, cuddling him. The child burst into tears again when his poor, sore little bottom made contact with his father’s big arm. The elderly god laid him on his stomach across his shoulder and patted his back gently.   
“Shhhh. It’s alright now my son.”   
“Father, please heal Loki’s bottom. It was truly my fault and he felt terrible about it.” Thor said. Loki lifted his head and gave his brother a small, adorable smile. Odin reached down and healed Loki’s little bottom. The boy immediately relaxed and hugged his father’s neck. Frigga smiled and stroked his mop of dark curls. He beckoned Thor to him and healed his bottom too. Thor smiled gratefully and kissed his father’s cheek. “Thank you sir.” He said softly.   
Within twenty minutes the new cake sat on the table, indistinguishable from the first one. Guests filed in and the ceremony was performed. The two young princes stood on either side of their father’s throne and Loki walked down, was given a basket and threw rose petals along the carpeted path to the throne. He also stood as the groom’s best man, looking very cute in his uniform.   
After the festivities ended, Loki walked toward his chambers but was intercepted by Gretchen. She brought the boy to her bakery and sat him down at the decorating table. The huge cake that had been damaged sat upon another table. The woman found a fork and cut a sizeable piece of it and put it in front of the child, along with a flagon of milk! He smiled as she winked at him and kissed his cheek.   
“Eat all you want my sweet little prince. You paid for it with your cute little bottom!” Loki and the woman laughed, sharing as much as they could eat!


End file.
